AURUM
by KirasTastefulTragedy
Summary: This began as a challenge between myself and Princess Turk... but also has turned into my next story line... Seph/Cloud YAoi warning! They first are awakened to their true feelings despite anything in their past... love...lust... and more...
1. Lacking

I do not own the characters nor the video game storyline or settings. Though I sometimes fantasize that I do… and there would be more movies … *grin*

I also do not make money from my stories… they are simply Fan Fiction! Enjoy… and please feel free to Read and Review!

**{{{{{This is in reply to a Challenge that Myself and Princess Turk had for the week of June 21-27 "Public Bathing" We were supposed to do Seph/Cloud/Zack…. But this 1****st**** part of mine is only Cloud/Seph *hides*… we are revamping the challenge for a 2****nd**** part for each of ours... our ONESHOT challenge ended up being too good! :P }}}}}**

**YAY!... this is not just a Challenge fic…. It is the new 1****st**** part of a prelude to another story I am going to be writing… part of a new Story ARC I have developed called "Elemental ARC"**

"AURUM"

Chapter 1: 'Lacking'

When Cloud had first 'finally' met Sephiroth… and for a long time afterward even… his stomach would do flip flops, just at the thought of the beautiful general. He'd sit in his barracks long after lights out and imagine the man. Fantasize about standing by his side in the battle for Gaia…

They were chaste enough thoughts… in fact Cloud was extremely respectful in everything he did, said, and obviously even imagined in the privacy of his own mind. The fact that the most powerful man to ever live on Gaia since the time of the ancients, took time to get to know and befriend the young cadet had his head virtually spinning. Now… the fact that the innocent blond had a major crush on this silver idol didn't help matters… but still he was chaste… kind… and thoughtful.

Sephiroth had begum training the boy with some magic. Simple things at first really, but since the silver general had invited the ever happy young Zack to join in the efforts to aid the little cloud in training, clouds strength, agility, and sword usage had been benefited as well. Between the two powerful soldiers, Cloud could really begin to hold his own now. Thus, leading to the practice battle that Cloud and Sephiroth had just emerged from.

The two quietly and tiredly walked out of the 1st's training room next to one another, not as enemies but as growing friends. Sephiroth had been quite impressed by the young cadet's progress. The mixture of magic, agility and sword skills that the blond had used proved that he had quite a lot of potential just as the silver haired general had imagined.

The young blond certainly had not beaten the SOLDIER 1st. But he had truly held his own for quite a while. Sephiroth had been so impressed he'd slipped a little with his emotions and asked the young blond to join him for dinner at his place and maybe watch a movie or chocobo racing on tv. Thank the goddess the boy had taken it as harmless friendship. Sephiroth had to extremely careful, he didn't think he could make his affections known… he'd probably scare the boy away from him.

But as they made their way down the hall towards the elevator Cloud suddenly stopped. "Oh no, Gen… er... Sephiroth." He blushed lightly, he still felt uncomfortable calling the general so informally by his first name. But Sephiroth had insisted. "I really need to shower, and change… so can we meet after?" The boy looked up with wide and vibrantly blue eyes.

Sephiroth's heart jumped a little in his chest. He'd wanted and hoped to spend the evening together. And for some reason, parting even for a few minutes wasn't even an option in his mind. "No Cloud, you can shower in our SOLDIER 1st's shower… "Sephiroth placed a hand on the small of the boys back. "I'd say you could use mine, but it would probably make you uncomfortable." He glanced very quickly to take in the boys reaction.

Clouds cheeks had flushed at Sephiroth's suggestion, only getting redder and making his steps slightly falter when the tall SOLDIER paced his hand on the boys back, But when the General's last comment sunk in, Cloud stopped dead in his tracks. A million un-whispered truths about his feelings for the general came to the forefront of his mind.

Cloud shook his head to dislodge the thought. If the general knew of his feelings even though they were greatly suppressed, he'd probably think that Cloud was disgusting. Cloud hadn't ever thought much about his sexuality… but with not ever having a girlfriend, he'd been made fun of greatly in his home town. And there'd been one girl that chased after him with no relenting. He couldn't even begin to return the girls feelings. The confusion of who he was, was one of the reasons he'd joined shinra's army, but another very large reason was standing next to him now staring at the floor. The idol of thousands… right here… beside lil' ole him.

"Um, uh… yeah, I guess. But I don't have a change of clothes. "Cloud hid his face by ducking his head and allowing some of his dreaded locks of unruly hair to cover his eyes. "I… er… sir... That is Sephiroth, maybe I should just head back to barracks?" He suggested then looked up slightly at the silver hair general to try to gauge his reaction.

Sephiroth had been disappointed. Not in Cloud, but in himself for suggesting such a thing now… he'd already scared the boy now. "It's ok Cloud, I would…" He looked back at the floor again. Boy the other 1st's would have a field day if they knew GENERAL SEPHIROTH was at a loss for words. "I… would really enjoy spending the time with you… Cloud" He looked up again, this time with a pleading look in his eyes. "But if that makes you uncomfortable… I don't want to lose your trust…" There. He'd stated it… no going back now.

Clouds eyes widened. He looked like a fawn. He was so pretty then and there with the look of unsuspecting surprise written all over his facial features. He stammered in thought before he verbally stammered. "I... seph… that is... uh… I'd love to spend more time with you…" He bit his lip so hard he thought he'd draw blood, and fumbled with his fingers. They were still standing in the thankfully empty hallway.

Sephiroth released an audible sigh with breath he didn't know he'd been holding. And with the slight gleam in the blue eyes looking at him, with a frame of blush on the face, it gave him some hope. Not like it had ever been like him to hold back. It was no secret that his desires usually were quite insatiable… and he usually went for whatever or whoever he wanted. But this little blond thing had stumbled into his life quite unexpectedly and happily.

With his little signature grin returning to his face he figured he'd push a little more to see his boundaries in this subject. "We'll both take one. And I'll loan you some clothes." He started to turn in the direction of the showers to see if the boy would protest again, or follow along.

Cloud simply blushed even harder and began to follow sephiroth again, taking note that they changed their course. No longer straight towards the elevator, but this time to the right down a dimmer hallway.

Now, today was a free day. Many of the people of the Shinra army were on leave… there had been a break in the many war's and excursions that the army, and SOLDIER had to usually be involved in. So there was little to no one in the building. Most people had homes, family, and friends to visit. Or at least they wanted to hit the town while they had a chance.

Cloud couldn't go all the way back to his home town to visit his mother… too far away… and he didn't have the money anyway. And Sephiroth never left this building unless he had orders really. He was as much a fixture here as Shinra and his son were. So the two of them had the training room to themselves, and most likely the shower room too… to Clouds relief when he realized this.

The thoughts going through his head were not so chaste at this exact moment, and he shook his head willing away the image of the beautiful general standing nude in all his glory with water running down in small rivulets on all of his skin and through the majestic strands of silver hair.

Cloud slapped his palm to his forehead and accidentally released a slightly audible groan. Which of course made himself blush to his very toes. Wait… maybe sephiroth didn't hear him. He glanced up at the normally stoic man and aside from a very focused look on his face he seemed unaffected. Cloud lowered his face to the floor to watch both his, and Sephiroth's boots make their way forward.

Sephiroth had all he could do to keep a clear and passive look on his face. He didn't know what had made it happen, but when Cloud had groaned and out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flush covering the boys features and even on the skin of his chest that could be seen through the sleeveless shirt that he'd worn for their training. Sephiroth had all he could do to keep from pouncing on the boy. He wanted to press him up against the wall and make him groan again… and moan… and maybe even cry out Sephiroth's name. But, he chided himself. There was no way in Ifrit's balls that Cloud Strife would be interested in him. He was probably some proper boy… ready to be married as soon as his time with this blasted war was over.

Sephiroth reached the door to the locker room by the showers and sadness had settled over his face. Why was he even bothering? They'd be wet… and hot… and naked… together… "Oh Gaia" Sephiroth said aloud before he could think to stop himself. His other physical reaction would be obvious as a slap in the face, and along with his muttered words, Strife would be freaked about him in the time it took to get to the showers, let alone into them.

He didn't bother glancing at the boy, only lowered his eyes to the floor masking them with his eyelashes and held the door open for the boy to enter. Had he looked at Cloud as the boy passed him hesitantly he would have seen the boys eyes drift to the obvious bulge in his pants, and the slight flush to the normally straight faced General, And seen his mouth slightly part and his breathing pick up a bit.

Cloud had all he could do, to keep his feet moving him forward. He'd seen… He knew what he'd seen… but why? The general couldn't be having a reaction over him. They'd worked together and trained for some time now. And Cloud had never seen a reaction like this on him before, had he? But… maybe it was due to training so hard, and their play fighting? That had to be all it was. Yeah. Cloud nodded his head while chewing on his bottom lip again. God... maybe he could take a cold shower rather than a warm one?

Sephiroth's face looked slightly disappointed when he informed Cloud where the towels were and led him over to the Silver 1st's Locker was, and he handed poor cloud a large white tee shirt and a pair of shorts that could be cinched up and tied. The taller man didn't say anythinga bout underwear; they both knew that this was good enough considering their size difference.

Sephiroth turned his back to the little blond so that he could dig and find something for himself to wear afterwards. He always kept more than one change of clothes thankfully. But he needed to get this over with. Thinking of cloud in 'his'' clothes… at 'his' apartment eating dinner 'with him' was doing things to him… that he didn't want to happen. Sephiroth reached up with his hand and bit the back of one of his knuckles on his fingers, till it drew blood. The sudden self inflicted pain helped to will away the hardened problem a bit. Even though the special cells in his body refused the small wound before he even turned around to show cloud to the showers.

Sephiroth swiftly undressed, and without looking up at Cloud he headed for the door. "This is where you go through for the showers, cloud. I'm heading in." And he disappeared through the door.

Cloud had his jaw practically on the floor. It was a good thing that Sephiroth hadn't been looking at him. Just the sight that Cloud could glimpse of Sephiroths back muscles and one taut, and smooth rounded backside… Gaia… His legs were muscular and lean… he couldn't see the front of the man thank the goddess. Cloud would have been caught horribly gawking had Sephiroth turned then. Snap out of it Cloud… wake up. Cloud literally slapped the side of his face. He'd better hurry and join him… get this over with. Clouds mind screamed at him to simply run the other direction… but he truly wanted to be around sephiroth… and Gaia… he'd get to see him in all his glory.

Cloud stepped into the steamy room… each tentative step felt like it burned. His nerves were on edge. His body wanted to rebel and let his knees fold when he finally caught a glance at Sephiroth's back.

The shimmering strands of silver rippled damply down cascading almost to his shins, covering most of his back and shoulders. He was leaned forward on one arm with his hand against the wall of the shower room. His eyes were closed and his face was tipped down allowing the spray to trickle down over the side of his face. He looked worn, emotionally if that was even possible.

Cloud didn't even realize as he stood there wrapped in the towel so self consciously. That he was staring… wide open mouthed. He was almost on the cusp of tears at the beauty he be-held. This man was chiseled perfection, creamy ivory flesh over smooth and firm muscles, his silver hair giving him and other-worldly feel. Cloud could hardly breathe. His breaths were shallow and labored.

Sephiroth stood in the flow of water. And lukewarm, rather than the hot shower he normally loved to scald himself with after workouts. His muscles didn't ache… but his chest did. He wanted to just get it over with and say something to cloud. This was the first time he'd felt like this since…. "Genesis…." He mournfully spat the name out. Whether his ex lover was dead or simply still deserted… no one knew for sure. But the ache in his chest felt like it was in battle between mixed emotions.

Cloud snapped out of his gawking stance when he heard a familiar name roll off of the general's tongue. That was the man who was wanted and chased after by Shinra just a little while ago. He was another first and most likely known by Sephiroth himself. Why did Sephiroth sound like he was in pain.

"Sephiroth are you…" Cloud had stepped right up next to the man, But was stopped abruptly as The 1st's eyes widened and his hand reached out to grab Clouds neck in a restraining hold.

Sephiroth's silent mourning thoughts jumbled with the edge of desire had him in his own little world, forgetting Cloud was actually to join him, or perhaps he truly thought the cadet would run? Either way when a voice that came up suddenly beside him called his name he immediately reacted defensively. He flung his hand out to latch onto the person's throat. His surprise didn't last long when he realized it was the soft and sweet Cloud, no one else. Not the person who had betrayed him. Thankfully his hand had merely been to brace, or hold back the person, or Strife's larynx would have been broken, or he could have been dead.

Cloud wasn't afraid, he'd been startled, but he knew the Silver idol of thousands had control over himself, completely. And even if he hadn't, what better way to die. His will was completely released as he gently placed a hand on the man's arm and looked him directly in the eye with a trusting look.

"I'm sorry Cloud…" Sephiroth's low voice soothed and he relaxed his arm, but didn't take it away from the boy's throat. He took a step forward away from the lukewarm water. "My mind was somewhere else for a bit." He looked directly into the beautiful clear blue eyes with his own jade-like ones.

"You called out for… Genesis?... are you.. er… were you friends." Cloud carefully made the wourds, lacing them with as much understanding as possible. If they had been friends… then Sephiroth had just recently lost him. The man had either been killed by Shinra's armies, the SOLDIERS or by his disease… or degradation. Also cloud didn't let up his hand that was touching the General's arm, so long as the Tall and beautiful man would touch him even if it was not meant as anything, he would enjoy it.

"Hmm" Sephiroth Smirked. Here was his chance, now or never. He realized his hand was still on the boys tempting throat. He loosened his fingers and pulled them forward to brush the fingertips on the front of Cloud's throat. And it didn't miss his view that the boy stretched as if urging him to touch more and the feel of clouds young hand on his arm felt soothing and like a fire all at once.

Sephiroth leaned down so that he was only about 6 inches from Clouds face. The boy's face was already lighting up with a slight blush about it. Maybe this would be ok… "Cloud… My little pale kitten… Genesis was my lover…" He purred the words and even as he said them his sex stirred to life at the thought of making this suggestion of his sexuality to the boy he was now quite fond of.

He allowed his fingers to trail up to the underside of Clouds chin and the boy's eyes, which had widened again now closed in a sultry slow rate, and his mouth gently parted.

Cloud completely forgot about holding the towel with his left hand and allowed it too, to gently and almost possessively grasp Sephiroth's arm. The moment Sephiroth had said the words and still touched him… it was like a key unlocking a deep dark secret. It burst forth and as the stronger man's fingers splayed up his throat and chin to trace the bottom of his lower lip. Cloud looked straight into Sepheroth's eyes, and let out a sigh that turned almost into a moan.

That little sound was the complete undoing of him. Sephiroth let out a slight predatory growl and slipped the hand that had been below Clouds bottom lip to the back of his head and pulled him towards him. Sephiroth watched as Clouds eyes closed again and his body arched towards him. Had he read the boy wrong or what…

Cloud's body arched voluntarily, into the touch of the chiseled perfection in front of him. All thoughts about hesitation… or chasteness… disappeared. All he knew… was here and now. The moment that Sephiroth's lips touched his, Cloud's body shivered in lust. He'd NEVER felt like this, EVER in his short yet stress ridden life.

Sephiroth's lips were full and chiseled just like the rest of him. He laid claim in this kiss, taking, devouring and staking out this new territory. Cloud knew that he could feel him quivering against him. The kiss was wholly encompassing. Nothing else exhisted. Every ounce of hesitation flew out the window.

Before Cloud realized it, Sephiroth had his pushed up against the wall of the shower where the water cascaded down his side. He hadn't even taken note of his own nude state being flush against the Taller man's. Until he felt a sudden sweet pressure and friction, as Sephiroth ground their pelvis's together. Cloud couldn't bite back the whimper that escaped around their entwined tongues.

Sephiroth felt a fire that he couldn't put out… a thirst he couldn't quench. This was as if he was kissing and being kissed in return for the first time ever. A groan rattled out of his throat shortly after Cloud had involuntarily whimpered. He parted slightly, their noses still touching and their breath hot on each other swollen lips.

"Cloud… forgive me… I know this is abrupt, but please" He looked down into Clouds glassed over eyes, framed by the golden hue of his hair. "Let me have you…" He almost groaned again at allowing himself to give Cloud an out. But he didn't want to force the young man.

Clouds breath hitched in his throat. Never in his wildest dreams did he think… Comeon, the MAN of his dreams… spending time ALONE with him… asked to DINNER… getting to shower with him… KISSING… and now…

Clouds voice was barely a whisper. "For you… yes…" And he dropped his eyes to the side. He couldn't look Sephiroth in the face. His own face burning up, his breath coming in and out in pants, his chest heaving.

Sephiroth took Clouds chin and lifted his face to look at him again. "Only if you want to…" And when he received an affirmative nod he leaned down to lay claim to that mouth again. This time no less steamy and fiery… but slower and more calculating.

Sephiroth rubbed his very hot and throbbing erection against clouds abdomen and then leaned down to press their pelvis's together grinding and rubbing to coax out another whimper from the beautiful golden boy. He succeeded. Only this time, Cloud got right into it and began to undulate his hips up against Sephiroth to try to gain even more friction.

"Let's take care of our problems…" The silver General stated as casually as possible in such a situation. He leaned his face down and began to nibble his way down Clouds neck, gaining an actual moan from him.

Cloud tipped and stretched his neck to accommodate where Sephiroths kisses and nips led him to. But as the Taller man hit Clouds collar bone Cloud moaned and cried out almost at the same time. Sephiroth bit down semi painfully and then sucked hard on the slightly abused bit of flesh… Cloud squirmed hard in his arms and threw his head back with that.

He wanted to make Cloud feel so good, that any slight discomfort would be soon forgotten. Sephiroth turned them so that their shoulders were touching the wall as they leaned to the side yet faced each other. Sephiroth then lifted at one of Clouds thighs to trail his hand over the smooth flesh of his leg trailing his fingers up to feel the firm and young, yet supple, backside that beckoned him to claim also as his own.

Sephiroth used the water to help his way with two fingers inside the young man who gasped and writhed in his arms now. He leaned down to bite again near the last place he had done so on Clouds collar bone. Slower and more deliberate though and Clouds gasps turned into moans as he combined the pleasure of his lips with the pleasure of touch Cloud in a place that would soon make him do more than moan or quiver.

He added another finger just to be kind, though his patience was wearing. He stretched and soothed his way hoping that he could hear Clouds voice crying out in pleasure very soon. He reached his face up again to reclaim Clouds lips. And very slowly he withdrew his fingers massaging the area around his newly stretched opening to still allow contact. Shifting so the Cloud's back was facing the shower wall again, he picked cloud up with one arm and Cloud instantly wrapped his legs around Sephiroth's waist as if it were second nature.

Sephiroth growled in his throat a deep and primal call. "I am going to make you mine…." He almost hissed into Clouds ear and used one hand to reach behind Cloud to position his throbbing manhood against Clouds entrance.

Cloud gasped… this was really happening. What if he wasn't good enough … what if… His thoughts were silenced inside as Sephiroth plunged a little ways inside of Cloud eliciting a startled cry from them both; one out of shock at the foreign intrusion and one out of shock at the velvety hot embrace. Sephiroth soothed Cloud with hushes and Kisses and lowered the boy the rest of the way onto the straining and pulsing shaft.

They both gasped a little while Cloud adjusted to the tremendous stretch to accommodate Sephiroths massive erection. And Sephiroth gasped to control his urge to Fuck this waiting and willing boy through the wall. But no, it meant so much more than that. He just hoped his mind could remain clear with the almost-overdose of enjoyment, warmth, and friction he felt, being inside Cloud for the first time.

Cloud whimpered again as the ever clear need that he too sported throbbed between their stomachs. "Please… Sephir…" He couldn't say much else as Sephiroth began to glide in fast and firm strokes in and out of his tight backside. Cloud's breath caught and wouldn't let go… till he thought for sure he'd pass out. Then Sephiroth shifted him slightly so that he was hitting a different angle inside of Cloud causeing his held breath to explode in a strangled cry.

Sephiroth knew the minute that he heard Clouds cry that neither of them would last long. So he reached between then and began to stoke Clouds own erecting to mimic the movements that he himself was taking deep inside and out and back again in Cloud. He propped Clouds back against the Tiled wall again. And shifted again to slam into the younger one more forcefully and each time with a loud slap of flesh.

Sephiroth began to pant right along with Cloud as Cloud's insides smoothed tightly over his erection each time to make his body want to scream with release already.

"Cloud… I feel you pulsing with need." He soothed to cloud's ear. He stoked Cloud harder and hit his prostate head on and hard. "Why don't you allow your body to release all that fiery feeling…. Come for me…." He growled at the end and almost instantaneously felt Clouds whole body convulse in his arms.

Cloud almost choked on his sudden cry… his body shook and shuddered as he released hard across Sephiroth's chest and neck. Every muscle inside and out was quivering all at once. The heat flooded through his very soul.

Sephiroth felt Cloud release and every twitch of his mucles…. But as the boy's internal muscles bared down all at once in that final convulsion… it was the last he could take. He groaned loudly into his own release and claimed Clouds lips again forcefully… And slammed into his body a few more times before stilling.

He carefully kissed him again and pulled his lips away… "Mine…" He whispered…

They were startled out of their glass-like world of intense post sex haze by slow and deliberate clapping.

"Well done… " A slight whistle. "Damn. You guys were Fuckin HOT!... mind if I join in" A very turned on and definitely nude Zackary Fair walked over beside the two. "Well?" He asked the two completely frozen men.

…..

…

…..

"Thou hast found their treasure in Aurum… well done…" A 4th unseen presence whispered to no one but Gaia itself.

_A/N: ok…. Watch for Chapter 2! There is more to come!_


	2. Gaining

I do not own the characters nor the video game storyline or settings. Though I sometimes fantasize that I do… and there would be more movies … *grin*

I also do not make money from my stories… they are simply Fan Fiction! Enjoy… and please feel free to Read and Review!

I also do not own Garbage or the lyrics to the song "Stroke of luck" (myself and Princess Turk used that song as our unofficial challenge to include in our story this week :P)

**By The Way**_**…. AURUM: Is Latin for Gold and known also to mean "Shining Dawn"...**_** Aurum is one in many parts of a Story ARC that I have Developed called "Elemental ARC"…*evil grin*…Lots more in the future to come ****J**

_WARNING!:::: Mature rating for a reason… and very much so for this chapter! 3some… lots of lovin… and some angst too._

"AURUM"

Chapter 2: 'Gaining'

"Well done… " A slight whistle. "Damn. You guys were Fuckin HOT!... mind if I join in" A very turned on and definitely nude Zackary Fair walked over beside the two. "Well?" He asked the two completely frozen men.

Zack's beat red face and wide grin couldn't have morphed redder or wider. He looked embarrassed, but really interested.

Cloud buried his face into Sephiroth's Shoulder, how could he deal with the thought of being seen by someone else… and they know what was going on… when even he himself didn't yet? Cloud breathed deeply the fresh smell from Sephiroth's clean and damp skin. The Silver haired man's hold tightened lovingly around Clouds waist Leaning his neck against Clouds seeking face.

"Thought you didn't 'Swing that way' huh?" Sephiroth said in a teasing voice, his still semi rigid erection inside of Cloud. He grunted and thrusted slightly eliciting an excited whimper from Cloud. His eyes narrowed and searched Zack's face.

Zack looked humbled. "I'm sorry Seph… I thought I… Didn't. but…" He looked up with aching lust in his eyes at the two joined so beautifully. "Seein you two… made me think slightly differently… Its not like I haven't been with guys before… I just. " He looked more solemnly into Sephiroth's eyes. "We can talk about that at a later time… for now… Mind if I join?" He asked again laying on the lust in his words and allowing his lids to half close as he also closed the distance between himself and the two joined people.

Sephiroth Pulled his face and neck away to look down at Cloud. "Cloud… you know that Zack cares about you..? Right? And you know that I do… now, even more so…? Would you be ok with sharing a moment with the two of us?" He looked at Cloud searchingly. He wanted the beautiful Golden boy in his arms… but there was a part of him that wanted to share this moment with the raven haired SOLDIER that was fast approaching them.

Cloud felt his face flush again. But he looked up into the concerned face that had a silent plea written on it. Then he glanced over for the first real time since Zack had appeared in the room. Zack was gently flushed over his golden hued body. He was so fit, very muscular, not as long and lean as Sephiroth but more filled out for his stature. Cloud could see his lust in his face as well as in his body's thick and full aching shaft that was standing at full attention. His violet eyes didn't mask any of the lust and happiness that they beheld by being in this room with the two still joined men.

Sephiroth could see the resignation on Clouds face and could feel the blond's muscles slightly quiver as he looked down at Zack's erection. Sephiroth too, looked at Zack, up and down. He'd seen the man many times, but he was extremely aroused. And it was enough to make Sephiroth's slightly softened member come back to life.

Cloud gasped in at the feel of Sephiroth growing inside of him and looked back at Sephiroths eyes. The silver General turned back to look him in the eyes as well. Cloud Mewled as Sephiroth grinned and thrusted his fully awakened shaft hard inside of the boy. Clouds mouth opening and his eyes closing. "Ohh Sephiroth…Nnn"

Zack watched them and felt his insides quicken and his face sweat at the dampness and closeness of the room. He needed to be touching them…

Seph jumped causing Cloud to squeak. He, looked at the cadet, "sorry…nnN!" He bit back a moan as Zacks hand had slid from his hip to his ass and squeezed hard. "Zack…" He whispered the name and leaned down to kiss a surprised Cloud.

"Hey… I want some of this action too…" Zack teased, and pried Cloud's yet, even more startled face away from Sephiroth's kiss. He smiled at the blond that he had come to adore and care for and left no doubt in Clouds mind… Zack wasn't out to steal them away from each other… he merely cared for both of them and wanted to enjoy them.

He pulled their lips together and led Cloud through an exquisitely sizzling kiss. He didn't hold back, there was no sweet romancing in this kiss, it was pure fire and fun. He meant business. He grunted as rubbed his pelvis against Sephiroth's side and reached down to grasp Cloud's now, newly awakened erection. "You like this…? Him in your ass and me touchin ya?" Zack said while keeping their noses touching. He swore he felt Clouds breath hitch at his words. He was having the effect he wanted.

Sephiroth watched in apt attention. As the two's kiss broke off and allowed himself to thrust again lightly. It was torture sitting here with two absolutely sexy and stunning men at his disposal. He wanted that hand that had remained still on his ass, to move again… to grab, bruise, caress, or explore… anything. And as if his mind had sent the cue he felt that hand tighten again.

"a know Cloud, my sweet, sweet Cloud? Ya know what would be even sexier…?" He watched as Cloud silently shook his head no but gasped as Seph lightly thrusted again. And he too joined in on the groan this time as Seph's hip brushed his own aroused flesh. "If.. I was… in him… while he fucked you…" Zack said and suddenly pushed one of his fingers inside of Sephiroth's opening.

Sephiroth's initial thought was.. 'Genesis'… he felt the beautiful blond that he was still impaling, as the muscles tighten at Zack's action. He remembered where, and what was happening. No one had touched him like this since….. But, Seph shook his head… He couldn't think of that. He didn't bother biting back the moan when it came this time with the intrusion of the 2nd finger. It had been a long time since this had been done and he rejoiced silently. This made the moment perfect. As he wasn't sure how he would've reacted to Zack if he'd wanted to take Cloud… This time… Cloud was his… and only his…

Zack was acutely aware of the inner struggles that Sephiroth had endured for a time now. He knew that Seph was having trouble at the thought of moving on since Gen.. but He also knew how the silver general 'looked' at Cloud. He had it written all over him. He was so glad to see him attaching to the boy this quickly. What Zack hadn't figured in was his own natural emotional attachment to the two making him feel like 'this' when he caught them together. I mean… they were silver and gold threads spun on the damp fog of this room… making it feel ethereal … so surreal. He'd been speechless and moved beyond all sense at first. He'd watched the whole thing unfold practically. And waited till they were done before he covered over his emotional moment with a goofy and playful comment.

He knew that Seph had laid claim to the boy now… and at least this early and critical moment, he didn't want to push either of his friends away by being stupid. But he'd been moved so strongly… it was almost like he'd pushed away everyone waiting for the two most important parts of his life to fall together.

Cloud was beyond words. He watched as Sephiroths eyes closed in almost relief. He clutched tighter to the man and felt the urge to kiss him, run his tongue along the General's jaw, and speak about this experience to him… right then and there.

Sephiroth opened his eyes and watched as Cloud looked like he was memorizing his face. Zack must have felt the moment as well. He reached out and cupped Cloud's cheek and then ran his finger's across Sephiroth's lips. None of them spoke for a moment.

Sephiroth felt that it was the right timing; he began to pump into Cloud again. Not breaking eye contact. He mouthed non-sensical words to the blond, actually hopeing that Cloud couldn't make them out in the slightest. He let go with one hand and propped Cloud tighter against the wall again to be able to touch Clouds face. His mind was reeling. Maybe this was all too soon. What if Cloud expected too much of him. What if.. His mind turned to thoughts of Zack… wait, why was he wondering about that? Maybe…

Zack leaned forward and broke the silence. It was now or never, he needed to leave Sephiroth an out. He knew that the taller man was tensing for flight. He was spooking. It was too much too soon… or was it?...

"Seph…" He made the man look. Then took his chin in his right hand and gently kissed him once and pulled back with a happy and gentle look on his face. "We don't have to… I feel strongly about you two… you are both my family. You know that… but we can wait." He didn't say 'is it too soon' that would be too much of an out for the man. But inside Zack waited for his heart to break if the man changed his mind.

~~Hanging by threads of palest silver 

I could have stayed that way forever 

Bad blood and ghosts wrapped tight around me 

Nothing could ever seem to touch me~~ 

Cloud watched the internal struggle unfold. He too had felt Sephiroth's whole aura suddenly change. The General had ceased moving and had been looked at Cloud… but really looking right through him. He wanted to know what was going on, but… It was all so new… sudden and scary.

Cloud watched as Zack seized control of the situation, and his heart went out to the raven haired man even stringer now. He sent a silent thanks to Gaia herself for sending the gentle young man to them. Maybe Zack was all that Sephiroth and He himself needed. He was the thread that had bound the two together in the first place. Cloud sent out another plea to Gaia though.. that Sephiroth know… one day.. that he was what the blond cadet had wanted, needed, and dreamed of… his whole life.

~~I lose what I love most 

Did you know I was lost until you found me?~~

Sephiroth's heart seized for a moment. Could he do this. What if it was all part of a scheme to rip his heart even more to shred's than Genesis had left it in. Could he really survive another fall like that… twice over this time?

He looked at Cloud's pleading face this time. He wanted this… Sephiroth wanted this… There was something bigger than them… the three of them. The planet herself was rejoicing at this moment… as if they were meant to be here, in this moment. And more…

He took a deep breath trying to calm his inner struggle as it screamed and lashed at his throat making it burn and his eyes tingle. "Will you…" He couldn't believe he was going to say this… "Hurt me…" He looked up at Zack but at that same moment clutched Cloud tightly to his chest to try to sooth the questioning young man from his own fears. Sephiroth wouldn't leave the vulnerable boy here like this… but he needed to address Zack's question and let him know his own concern. Hopefully Zack would understand the fear below the simple question.

~~Stroke of luck or gift from god? 

Hand of fate or devil's claws? 

From below or saints above 

You came to me~~

Zack;s eyes widened. It was what he thought… but more! Did Sephiroth feel that pull too? Like they had been going on, living normal, enjoying their day as best as possible and then suddenly in this moment here with the three of them together… there was more. WAY more. He could have wept at the suddenness of this whole thing. And laughed at it too.

Just the other day he'd laughed off a couple of friends that claimed he was gay. Heck he'd had a really sweet girl practically throw herself at his lap. And he liked her. REALLY liked her. But not like 'That'… wait. Now… he felt a chill. There was WAY more going on than just three friends meeting up to have some fun.

He knew Sephiroth was already falling fro Cloud. And knew that Cloud had fallen for the silver general some time ago. But him?... naw… he was just the friend that brought them together. Either way. He would NEVER hurt, or betray Sephiroth like that… that, that Seph was fearing anyway… and he knew all to well the betrayal that he'd endured.

"Naw Seph." He said with a coy tone to mask over the depth of his feelings right now. "You know I'd never do that…" He kissed him again and placed his hand on Clouds face to assure him too, the silent observer in this small drama that had unfolded. But he felt like a hypocrite… He'd only hurt himself. He mentally shrugged. He wanted his friends to be happy.

~~Here comes the cold again 

I feel it closing in 

It's falling down and 

All around me, falling~~ 

The moment around them heated up again. Cloud took the initiative to lunge forward and kiss Sephiroth. Long and hard. Then pushed lightly against Sephiroths chest. He wanted the man to understand that he wanted to be let down.

Sephiroth was surprised and maybe a little let down as Cloud pushed away. So he very gently withdrew himself from the boy.

Cloud hissed slightly. It hurt a little as Sephiroth pulled out. He tried to hide it but he knew that Sephiroth could tell it had hurt him. He blushed again. He only wanted to do something right… not fail at it miserably. He carefully stood on his own while resting his hands on Sephiroth's chest. And gave a shy smile. "I want you to feel happy Sephiroth. I don't want to see any sadness in your eyes. It makes me sad to see it there." He ducked his head like he was afraid of what he'd just said.

Instead of staying there shyly waiting for a response he quickly knelt down in front of the strong man. He took one last glance at Sephiroth, then at Zack. Bewilderment was on one face and a sly grin was on the other. He sheepishly mirrored the grin and grasped Sephiroth's engorged flesh to pull it into his mouth.

Sephiroth moaned loudly at the sudden change of feeling. Then almost immediately as he felt that he felt Zacks fingers return to his slightly stretched opening.

Zack leaned forward to his ear but shifted his body behind the silver General. "Ya know… you're outnumbered now… We both want you to be happy… and to feel good" He let the last word end with a kiss to Seph's ear then slowly pulled his fingers out to replace it with the head of his own massive erection. "Relax Seph…" He purred. And pushing his way in all at once he had to bite back a massive moan himself. Instead he grunted and gripped Seph's hips as tight as his fingers could.

Cloud watched the two come together with wonder in his eyes as he licked and sucked on over half of the generous length that was at his disposal. He moaned around the flesh with Sephiroth at seeing him impaled. He ached to be filled again while seeing it being done to him. But, looking up at Sephiroths tightly closed eyes and enraptured face he knew that he simply wanted to pleasure this man here and now.

Zack had Seph slightly bent at the waist. If it wasn't for his own massive length he wouldn't be able to do this. But soon became impatient. He could only slide in so much like this. Trying to be as nice as possible he looked down at Cloud with an idea. And very carefully worded his thoughts. "Hey… uh, Cloud. Could you maybe do something for me buddy?"

Cloud looked up from his focused work at this moment. And tried to smile with his eyes instead of stop what he was doing.

"Heh… I'm afraid to do so… ya gotta let go for a minute." He watched as Cloud very carefully pulled his mouth off of Sephiroth's erection. "I want you to lie down right over there" He pointed to the right of them. "With your head towards me." He finished with a grin.

"Hang on Seph…" He warned and gently pulled out of the man, the short distance he had gained. "Kneel down.." He said in a calm and soothing voice and pulled on Seph so that the man would be kneeling over Clouds face. "Now lean down on your hands…" Zack couldn't stop the shudder. "This is so fuckin hot!" He suddenly called. "Cloud… now go back to what you were doing… Ya'l ok?" He looked at their faces. But Seph's moan again was all that was heard as a reply. They both were already too busy.

Sephiroth didn't care what Zack had just said. At this new position Cloud was able to fit most of him in his mouth and slightly down his throat. He felt the slight blond gag a little… but even that made Seph want to thrust in. He had all he could do, to stay put.

Suddenly Zack was on his knees behind Sephiroth and fitting his length back in a ways. "Ok… gonna go deeper... ok." All Zack got as a response was a slight nod and a panting sound. He pushed in most of the way then shifted a little back and forth to try to rub in a good way inside of Sephiroth. Then thust in the rest of the way, hard and fast.

Sephiroth bit his lip. The assault of his senses. The feel of Zack's thick length pushing up into him. Rubbing against his pleasurable area deep inside. And Cloud's lips around his own length. He didn't know how long he'd hold off. He was already silently thanking whatever power was in control of this situation that he'd already came in Cloud first… or he'd have already been done, and no good for either of them.

Sephiroth let his focus come back and saw how he was positioned. Perfect… He leaned down and shocked a yelp out of Cloud right around his erection. Zephiroth swallowed down Cloud entirely on the first shot.

Cloud had yelped like a child and then stilled. He'd NEVER felt something like this ever. He didn't know it could be SO pleasurable. He let the suction, warmth, and wetness envelope him for a few moments before he more distractedly went back to licking and sucking on Sephiroth's pulsing length. Cloud wanted Sephiroth to cum with his mouth around him. But he was a little anxious over what it would be like. He'd soon find out. Sephiroth seemed almost there.

Zack Sped himself up. Sephiroth's muscles with clenching wildly around him causing wave after wave of pleasure. He watched the extremely HOT scene unfold in front of him as the two fair haired men pulled a wicked sexy 69… And the sweet nectar or the goddess was he was also enveloped in tight satiny hot heaven himself.

Sephiroth sped up his ministrations on Cloud's erection. He was getting close, and wanted to pull the blond along with him. He slipped one of his hands around clouds leg and backside and slid two of his fingers into the boy eliciting a groan from him. The groan caused Sephiroth to come dangerously close to releasing. He shifted his hips slightly with the rhythm Zach was setting… trying not to move hard in case he'd hurt Cloud. He groaned in hopes that Cloud would be warned.

Cloud was right on the edge himself. He felt it build up and was lost in his own time and space for a moment. Allowing Sephiroth to move in his mouth a bit and suddenly Cloud reached up and clenched onto Zacks arms… wanting to feel him as part of this. He whined around Sephiroth to warn him.

Sephiroth tensed up. He felt Cloud buck and just as quickly he was filled with the salty and slightly bitter sweet seed. He tried hard to swallow it but being upside down over the boy some of it spilled out of his mouth. He kept gently suckling on Cloud while he himself climbed out onto that edge.

Zack was almost breathless being able to watch Clouds face as he came in Sephiroth's mouth. He wanted the Beautiful Silver haired man to follow suit. "Come for us Sephiroth… you are beautiful… now come…." He whispered and warmly enveloped Sephiroth and Cloud's arns in an embrace. Leaning gently over the Generals back and still moving inside of him but reaching his arms to slide down clouds to gently caress down to his sides. The three were connecting on a whole new level.

The simple and warm command made Cloud want to cry. The three of them were becoming one at this moment. He suckled harder and deeper as he knew that the end for Sephiroth was so close.

Those words almost had Sephiroth undone. He Whimpered silently inside his heart and thrusted gently into Clouds waiting mouth a couple more times before releasing silently with a tear falling out of the corner of his eye, undetected to the other two.

Sephiroth's release was warm and sweet to Cloud. It happened so quickly. He suckled on Sephiroth being afraid to move.. only wanting Sephiroth to move in whatever way felt good.

Zack closed his eyes and tightened his hold on the two. He pushed himself in deeper one more time as Sephiroth's muscles seized up in orgasm. He came hard inside of the man he cared for as his friend and family and respected and looked up to as a leader.

The three were silent and still after Cloud had shifted around to lay sideways wrapping his own arms around the two SOLDIERS. None of them knew the significance of this moment. But something had begun to grow in them. It was a string seedling of doubt. Doubt that they had lived this long without being complete.

Sephiroth broke the silence. His voice strong and steady. Commanding. "Zack.. join us… we're heading up to my place for dinner in a bit…" He rubbed his thumb across Clouds cheek and leaned further onto the boys chest.

Zack couldn't see Sephiroths face. But slipped immediately into a submissive role to the man that was his commander and role model. He could see Clouds face in a peaceful smile with eyes shut. He knew that they both were peaceful and relaxed for the time being. So he smiled and hugged them tighter. "Sure Seph… I wouldn't want it any other way. I wanna stay with you an Cloud for a lil bit more…" He trailed off, not wanting to speak aloud what he really felt. He needed to lock it away. He simply wanted to support his friends for now.

Cloud opened his eys and smiled broad. He returned the gesture to Sephiroth and stroked his cheek. "I'm glad…" was all he said.

"Me too… this makes me happy…" Sephiroth replied. His inner struggle kept to a quiet murmur in the back of his mind. He didn't want to think of the fears for now…

~~You say that you'll be there to catch me 

Or will you only try to trap me 

These are the rules I make 

Our chains were meant to break 

You'll never change me~~ 

Zack sat near the end of Sephiroth's couch after they had eaten dinner and pulled Cloud in between his legs in a comforting embrace. He felt the need to be close to the young man, he needed to feel him and touch him and know he was part of this moment too. He'd held Sephiroth for a long time earlier and really tried hard not to leave his side. But he knew that the man needed some space. He'd been distant off and on since they'd left the training floor for the 1st's

Cloud was absolutely relaxed… so much had happened. He allowed his head to fall comfortably back against Zack's chest like it was 2nd nature. They'd hung out and cuddled up a few times… but this was different. It felt so right. His hand was slung over the egde of the couch and tangled in Sephiroth's silver locks. Sephiroth had needed some space, it had been obvious somehow. But Cloud needed that touch, that connection, and sensed that Sephiroth needed the same as his arm was across the seat of the couch and his hand gently brushed his and zacks leg from time to time.

The taller man had set himself on the floor once Zack and Cloud had taken residence on the couch. His thoughts were reeling but he craved the nearness. This was so unlike him. He'd never been this needy with Gen… or was he?... His thoughts were filled with so much confusion. He wanted to voice them aloud but didn't want the words to make him seem weak.

~~Here comes the cold again 

I feel it closing in 

You're falling down and 

All around me, falling~~

Once again Zack took the initiative. The TV was on in front of them but none of them were watching it. All their minds were on the same thing. And specifically Cloud's and Zack's were filled with worry for Sephiroth. They knew he was lost in something.. Zack knew it was his past. Sephiroth had so much more to him than he let on. And Zack knew more than anyone else alive…. Or… at least present. He groaned inwardly at the memory of Genesis. How much Sephiroth had died inside when the other first had abandoned him, and SHINRA.

"Seph… tell us… please." Zack semi-commanded yet in a warm tone. He turned his chin down to look at the man. All he could see was his chiseled profile and beautiful Silver hair. But he knew his words touched Seph's heart the right way. He'd been seeking an opening… He wanted Zack or Cloud to ask. He was lost…

"I was so empty… so empty… even before everything changed around here" He deliberately avoided direct talk of Genesis… He couldn't go that far. He just needed to let them know a little of what he was thinking. Take the edge off of his inner demons so that he could handle them himself. "The emptiness was so bold and in my face but I didn't know it was there. Until I…" He turned and looked up at Clouds angelic face listening intently to him speak. Cloud reached his hand out to Sephiroth's cheek. "Until the moment I kissed Cloud earlier. Then one by one all the blinds fell from around me. I saw just how much of a void I had. I knew in that exact instant that my feelings were real. And I was so… " He looked again at Clouds face and then briefly at Zacks for reassurance to continue. "I was so amzed at how REAL my feelings were. I felt like a serious chasm in my soul was being filled in little by little as only seconds passed by."

He turned his face back out to the room and got up onto his knees to turn around and lean over both of the young men. He smiled gently. "Then you came and helped the chasm heal even more Zack. I thank you for making us open up our feelings. Don't think that I didn't know and realize your intentions shortly after you showed up. I know that you wanted nothing more than to get Cloud and I to open up to each other. And…" He trailed off but placed a hand on each of their arms. "What we all shared was… really really special." A slight flush came to his cheeks.

Zack felt his insides shatter slightly… He didn't know why. But he didn't let it show one second on his face. He lifted Seph's hand and kissed the palm. "I'd do anything for you Seph… you know that…" then leaned forward to kiss the top of Clouds head. "And you too kid…"

He was rewarded with a playful "Hey" But Cloud turned around anyway and kissed him right on the lips. Catching him off guard. But as he looked deep in Clouds eyes while he was kissed he saw… Cloud understood him and wanted to reassure him. As Cloud pulled away and got up on his knees to wrap his arms around Sephiroth's shoulders, Zack gave him a genuine smile. He thanked Cloud silently in his heart. But knew that he had been right in keeping silent about his inner voice.

Sephiroth looked deep into Zack's eyes. He had feelings for the man, but in a way was glad that Zack hadn't returned the affe tions and had pushed him away before this. He needed him to be a part of him. But… He turned and looked deep into the beautiful bright blue eyes of the young man whose arms were wrapped around him. This… was his destiny. Somehow… But… was that all?

Cloud wanted both of the beautiful SOLDIERS to know they were special. He needed Zack to stay part of his life, in fact… he needed to love him in his own way. But his feelings for and from Sephiroth were almost overwhelming. What in Gaia's name was happening… the planet felt like it was entwined in this, cloud sensed a certain strength about their bond that was newly formed between each of them individually and the three together… that felt… odd… and kind of scary.. 

~~Stroke of luck or a gift from god? 

Hand of fate or devil's claws? 

From below or saints above 

You come to me now

Don't ask me why 

Don't even try~~

The moment felt a little uncomfortable all of a sudden, so Zack felt it was time for him to leave. He stretched a minute then placed his hands on Clouds shoulders from behind as he got on his knees behind him on the couch.

"Not that this aint a VERY tempting position to be in…" He pushed his pelvis against a blushing Cloud as he watched Sephiroth's face light with a slight grin. "But… I gotta head back, have some paperwork to do and an early mission jus outside of town tomorrow." His playful tone stopped and said more seriously. "It was good… real good. Thank you."

Zack kept his hands around Cloud and leaned against him tightly but pulled Sephiroth's face towards him with one hand and pulled him straight into a deep kiss. He put all of his heart into it as if it were his first and last. He kept his eyes open even as Sephiroth's fluttered closed. He wanted to memorize this moment. The feel of Clouds young yet firm body against him, and Sephiroth's lip's against his… their tongues dancing to an ancient secret.

The kiss ended without either of them wanting it to. Cloud watched on with silent wonder at the beauty of this moment. He wanted it in his mind and heart to hold onto… clutch with all his strength to this day... these memories.

Zack and Sephiroth's noses touched still for a moment as each of them breathed heavily yet silently. Both now searching each other's eyes, for an answer to an unspoken question. Zack broke the spell by turning to Cloud with a grin… "You take care of him tonight ya hear… I'll tell em your not returning to barracks tonight… with my permission."

Cloud blushed and ducked his head as much as he could while being pinned between the two strong chests. Zack was strong as iron behind him, Sephiroth, a goddess's sculpture in silver in front of him. But to no avail. Zack grabbed his chin and kissed him too. Not as long and not as deep. They both knew that they didn't need more right now.

With one more shuttered over look of longing from Zack to Sephiroth, the young SOLDIER didn't wait for them to move he simply hopped over the back of the couch with a wave over his shoulder. "Catch you two lovebirds 'round soon!..." He said in a voice laced with happiness for the two. "Enjoy each other…" And with that he left Sephiroth's apartment. 

~~A stroke of luck or a gift from god? 

Hand of fate or devil's claws? 

From below or saints above 

You came to me~~

Cloud and Sephiroth felt themselves pull into each other's embrace seeking comfort. Everything was so new still. But it felt so right.

Sephiroth got up and basically took over Zack's seat and pulled Cloud on top of him… slightly on his belly with Cloud's head on his chest. He scotched down so that they were both comfortably laying, and cuddling on his plush couch.

"Sephiroth?" Clouds tentative voice was like a soothing balm to Sephiroth. He never knew how he'd gone so long without hearing it more. No wonder training with him had been like medication for his shattered soul recently. He nodded and kissed Clouds head to urge him on.

"I want you to know… you are… VERY special to me. And … today… with you. Is so special.. I…" He was stumbling over his words. He didn't know how to explain it to Sephiroth.. or IF he really could tell him. "Just.." He came to terms with a simple statement. "I think I care about you VERY deeply. And I think I have for a while. I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner." There… that was much safer for him to admit.

Sephiroth smiled though Cloud probably couldn't see it or tell that he was. He beamed inside his heart. But he also could tell that Cloud was withholding something. It was ok though… everyon has their secrets… he thought grimly.

"Thank you Cloud… I too care about you… and I can't thank you enough. You don't know how much this means to me. We'll figure it out together. We have… we have time to grow…" He finished hesitantly. They had time… right?... His chest tightened for a moment. Till Cloud turned around and leaned up to kiss him.

In that moment as they lay innocently on the couch cuddling. Caressing each other's face or arm and gently kissing it didn't matter whether they had moments or century's together. They had gained in this day more than either had ever gained before… all fears were pushed further back in their hearts… for the moment…

~~Here comes the cold again 

I feel it closing in 

It's falling down and 

All around me, falling~~

~~Falling~~

A/N: Ok… I know… lots of errhem 'action' in these first two chappy's… but… seriously I promise it will get deeper.. sweeter… and more serious next time. So no worries. And yeah.. there will be more 'action' just not entire chapters of almost ONLY that. Sorry. *blush*

Keep watch… more soon!


End file.
